The present invention relates to a portable aspirator, and in particular, to an aspirator having a suction pump and a container or canister for storing collected fluid.
In recent years, portable aspirators have gained popularity, in part due to increased awareness of the need for sanitary aspiration techniques to avoid the spread of disease. These aspirators are often used by fire fighters, paramedics, and other rescue and health workers. Desirable characteristics for a portable aspirator are that it be lightweight and easy to carry. Such aspirators must also be shock proof, especially when used by fire fighters and paramedics where it is very likely to be continually jostled. It is further desirable that the canister in which fluid from the patient is collected be quickly and easily replaceable, so that multiple patients can be handled in rapid succession. While many pre-hospital users will remove, empty and replace the canister, it is best to discard and replace the canister after each use, otherwise sanitary conditions are jeopardized. In any event, it has been difficult to achieve an aspirator device with a canister holder that is shock proof, yet enables the canister to be quickly and easily removed and replaced.